Tubular Bells
by Great Question
Summary: "So wait patiently, my dear little skylark. Farewell." These were the last words Hibari heard from Dino before he disappeared. D18 for Dior's Contest, or in this case 18D.


For Dior's Contest with the prompt "Last Farewell"

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE SPARTANS!

* * *

"Herbivore!" The Black haired youth ran out of the doors of the Vongola mansion.

"Hmm? Hibari?" The Gold hair man looked back and saw the Black haired youth approaching fast.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving on a mission!" The clearly enraged skylark yelled as he took his last steps to his golden haired friend.

"Sorry," The Bronco apologized, "It's just some quick negotiation work with the Illusio Family for Tsuna. It will only take one night, I should be back before you know it."

"Yeah but..." Hibari's words were cut off when the golden haired bronco embraced him.

"When I get back I'll treat you to something nice," The words he whispered to Hibari caused him to blush, "So wait patiently, my dear little skylark. Farewell." Dino entered the limo and it drove off.

Hibari smiled, "This better not be the last farewell, Bronco," He whispered as he turned around and entered the mansion.

* * *

Hibari sat at his desk, scribbling nonsense down on a piece of paper. No one dared talk to him during this time, since his worry for the Bronco has been apparent in his daily routine. It's been 2 weeks since anyone had heard anything from the Bronco and everyone was worrying. His mission was to go talk to the Heads of the Illusio and the Castro families and convince them to a ceasefire.

They've been enemies for awhile, and they're recent events have started effecting the of Mafia families. Dino was successful with the negotiations with the Illusio families, but on the way to his meeting with the Castro family, his limo was attacked and Dino has been missing ever since.

On the 15th day of Dino's disappearance, a message was sent to the Vongola family Cloud Guardian Office.

"_10th Generation Vongola Cloud Guardian,_

_We of the Castro family have captured the head of the Chiavorone Family, Bronco Dino. If you want your precious friend back, then bring the listed information to the specified place. _

_If you tell the rest of your family, his blood will be on your hands._

_-Giorno Castro"_

The information they wanted were simple, Family names and members, places of operation, etc. Moments after reading the letter, Hibari gathered the information and ran out of the door, a conglomeration of rage, anger and worry seething out of him. Hibari gathered whatever he could and ran out of the mansion.

* * *

The dark blue moon overhead shined through the storm as Hibari swerved and weaved through the traffic of the torrential rain. His car screeched to a halt and he quickly got out. He ran the rest of the way to the abandoned warehouse that was labeled in note. He kicked open the door and quickly walked in.

"CASTRO!" Hibari yelled, his outburst echoed into the empty building.

Three men wearing oriental masks walked out of the shadows carrying a tied up bronco. "Kyoya Hibari, I presume?" The tallest of the three spoke in a deep regal tone.

"RELEASE DINO!"

"Did you bring the information?" Hibari furiously threw the packet of files down on the ground infront of him, His anger was all too apparent. One of the other men walked forward and picked up the files. After flipping through the files, he nodded to the others. "Very well, release him." The other person dropped Dino on the ground in front of Hibari.

"DINO!" Hibari quickly untied Dino. His bright blonde hair was dyed red with blood, and his body was covered with scars and wounds and his breathing was rough, anyone could tell his stay with the Castro family was not a good one.

"Hey... my... Sky... lark..." Despite his condition, he was still his same goofy self.

Tears welled up in Hibari's eyes. "Hey Hebivore..." He helped Dino up and began to walk out the warehouse.

"So...rry... I... got..."

"Don't be sorry damn herbivore," Hibari's rough comment was laced with kindness and understanding. They got out of the warehouse when one of them noticed something wrong.

"Hibari..." The sound of something flying through the air was heard coming toward them. "MOVE!" Dino pushed out Hibari out of the way as the car exploded. Hibari quickly got up was he stared in awe of the scene before him... the burning metal, the drizzling rain, and the burned body of "His Herbivore" laying before him.

"DINO!" He rushed over and picked up Dino, tears streaming from his face. "DINO! DINO! PLEASE! DON'T DIE!" the jagged and raspy breathing of Dino confirmed two things: 1. was still alive, 2. Not for long.

Three shadows loomed above the two. The deep regal voice spoke again. "Sorry Vongola servant, but we can't allow you to live."

A gunshot echoed through the rain. Moments later, swarms of cars baring the vongola crest drove up.

* * *

Tsuna ran through the doors of the hospital to the Emergency Room, followed by several of his friends. "Gokudera! What's the Situation?"

Gokudera was the first on the scene after finding the dropped letter in the Cloud Guardian's office. He immediately contacted the hospital and got them immediate treatment. "Bronco's in bad condition, but he's stable, seems he was caught in the explosion and is burned badly, so he's in surgery right now. Hibari's not any better, After taking a gunshot to the arm, he managed to wipe the three from the Castro family out... He's in a Coma now." Tsuna looked towards the unconscious Cloud guardian. "It looks like he's ready to snap awake and beat the crap out of all of us...."

"If only Gokudera..."

"Yeah..."

Tears welled up in the corners of the vongola head's eyes, he turned away from the motionless cloud guardian and his storm guardian. ".....Gokudera."

"Yes Boss."

"Contact the Spartans and the Vendice, have them wipe out and capture the remainder of the Castro family."

"B-boss!"

"Even gods of kindness have limits Gokudera..." Tsuna began to walk off, tears streaming down his face, Even if Gokudera couldn't see it, He knew.

"Yes boss."

* * *

Weeks later, Tsuna ran into the ICU once more, tears streaming down his face, but this time they weren't tears of sadness. He entered the room as the motionless cloud guardian finally moved. "Hibari! How are you feeling."

"I was in a coma for two weeks after being in an explosion and being shot trying to save this useless herbivore, HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!" The room quickly turned to chaos as everyone stormed the room yelling at the now conscious guardian. "GET THE F**K OUT!" As quickly as the room became chaotic, it became empty, leaving only the skylark and the bronco.

"Thank god you're awake..."

A swift fist planted itself into Dino's jaw. "Be quiet or I'll bite you to death Herbivore."

"Now now, the doctors said you need to lay down and rest so you could get better..."

"I know a better way to get better..."

"Nani?"

"Time for that "something nice" you promised me Bronco!"

"Wait Hibari!"

"I saved your ass, And It's the least you could offer me!" Words cannot describe the look on Hibari's perverted monster face at this moment.

The doctors were not happy. Though the Bronco was sick, his temperature had gone up two degrees since everyone was thrown out and Hibari had a triumphant look on his face, like the cat that just ate the canary. He could guess what had just transpired. "Dino still haven't recovered completely, and neither are you, so no more... activities for awhile. Plus, I don't think the nurses could handle walking in on something like that again without fainting due to blood loss."

"You got it doc." Thinking back to several weeks ago, Hibari remembered one thing. "Hmm... Guess this wasn't the last farewell."

"Excuse me sir?"

"Never mind."

* * *

The Last part was inspired by Yami Dragoness of Dark, Thank you very much! Read and Review!


End file.
